


assistant

by wayvbabey



Series: Taeyong's Christmas Party [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wayvbabey/pseuds/wayvbabey
Summary: Character A is cooking. Character B swears they want nothing to do with it, but they are always conveniently around when the jars need opening.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Reader
Series: Taeyong's Christmas Party [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032276
Kudos: 24





	assistant

-

Three batches of cinnamon cookies. Four batches of gingerbread men. At least three dozen Christmas themed cupcakes, and then some savoury snacks from the shops.

Jungwoo looks down at all of your shopping bags. 

“Can Taeyon’s kitchen handle all this?”

You roll up your sleeves. “It better.”

As if on cue, Taeyong bursts through the door, Jaemin by his side as they each lug their bags into the kitchen.

“How much do you expect everyone to eat tonight?” Jaemin whines, dropping everything onto the floor and massaging his arms. “Wait, don’t answer that.”

“We have three hours to get this all done for.” You ignore his complaints and glance at all the boys, trying to keep your gaze as soft as possible. It’s not easy when you’re used to the intensity of patisserie school, but you’re determined to make tonight fun for everyone. It is Christmas, after all, and you know Taeyong has worked hard to make sure everyone can attend tonight.

“Well,” Jaemin rolls his head around. “You guys have fun with that.”

Jungwoo gapes at him. “You’re not helping?”

“I can’t cook! Or bake!” He defends quickly, staring at you with pleading eyes when he sees your unimpressed gesture.

“That’s fine.” You cut in before an argument starts. Jungwoo is all too enthusiastic about baking and you’d rather channel that energy into working rather than bickering. “Just do some odd jobs for Taeyong then, Jaemin. Let us adults handle this.”

Jaemin sticks his tongue out at you. “I know that was a jab at me, Y/N, but I’m not rising to it. Let me know if you need a taste tester.”

Then he exits the kitchen, while the three of you stare at each other incredulously.

“Well,” Jungwoo breaks the short silence. “He’s not getting any of _my_ cookies.”

-

“How’s the gingerbread men coming along, Taeyong?” You ask as you mix your cookie dough around in its bowl, shifting your gaze to see how he’s doing. “Hey, those look really good!”

“You think?” You friend smiles at you happily before moving on to shape his next gingerbread man into a humanoid shape.

“Do we have any cinammon?” Jungwoo butts in.

“Yeah, but I’m using it for my cookies. Why do you need cinnamon for cupcakes?”

“I want to give them some flavour.” Jungwoo says with a flourish, causing you to bite down on your lip to stop a giggle.

“As much as I love that idea, Jungwoo, I don’t think everyone is gonna enjoy cinnamon that much. Do you wanna add the cinnamon to my cookies and I’ll take over your cupcakes?”

“Yes boss!” He gives you a salute and grins.

Taeyong’s kitchen is small, which means the two of you have to squeeze past each other to swap stations. But it becomes even smaller when Jaemin waltzes in, evidently having gotten bored of watching television.

“How’s it going?” He peers over your shoulder and makes a face at the raw batter.

“It’s okay.” You move to the fridge to get the eggs, Jaemin following you like a ghost. “We still have some spare ingredients if you want-”

“Let me take that.” He interrupts you by lifting the eggs from your grasp, and then gently nudging you out the way with his hip to stand over the bowl.

He looks to you. “How many do you need to go in?”

“I thought you didn’t want to help?” You ask, puzzled at his sudden change in behaviour.

“Oh?” He raises his eyebrows. “Shall I go then?”

“Yeah, you little freeloader. Go back to your-”

You cut Jungwoo off with a smile. “Four eggs, please. Be careful with the shell.”

He gives you a grin. “I know how to crack eggs, you know.”

Taeyong giggles from his station. “You’re talking to a patisserie chef in the making, Jaemin.”

“I know that!” He defends, lips forming into a pout at having been called out. A laugh bubbles up in his chest. “Y/N might just need some help.”

“Right,” Jungwoo drawls. “And that has _nothing_ to do with your massive crush on her. And nothing to do with the fact you would rather _die_ than eat anything other than takeout most of the time, but you want to impress her today.”

Jaemin turns a beautiful shade of crimson and this time, your laughter falls out in loud, ringing peals. Even Taeyong joins in, while Jungwoo looks relatively pleased with himself.

“I can’t believe you just said that.” Jaemin chokes out, a pained smile on his face while his fingers twitch, probably itching to throw an egg at his elder friend.

“We don’t have time for this!” Once again, you mediate between them, although this time it’s with a smile on your face. “Jaemin, now’s your chance.”

He frowns in confusion. “Chance to do what? Are you just gonna ignore what Jungwoo said?”

“Not at all.” You grin. “But it’s your chance to impress me. I have to warn you though, I’m a very harsh judge. So,” you glance to the eggs, then at him. “Get cracking.”

Taeyong snorts right into the gingerbread men.

-


End file.
